People often provide other people, or computing devices, with information regarding their location for a variety of reasons, e.g., for delivery of goods and services, for transportation services, or the like. A computing device may often include one or more components capable of identifying a location of the computing device (e.g., global positioning satellite component, Wi-Fi component, or the like) to determine a geographic location of the computing device, which can be provided to other users and/or devices (e.g., for delivery of goods and services).